Normal air diffusion reduces tire pressure over time so that the tire becomes under inflated. Accordingly, drivers must repeatedly act to maintain tire pressure or will face reduced fuel economy, tire life and reduced vehicle performance. Tire pressure monitoring systems have been proposed to warn drivers when tire pressure is significantly low. Such systems, however, remain dependent upon the driver taking action to re-inflate the tire to a recommended pressure.
European patent application EP 2 338 703 A2 discloses a self-inflating tire assembly having an air tube circumferentially arranged in the tire's sidewall with an air inlet device and an air outlet device allowing the tire's inflation upon bending of the tire's sidewall.
A challenge has been presented to provide an improved air maintenance tire which does not require the driver's attention for maintaining a recommended inflation pressure.
A further challenge has been presented to provide a compact self-inflating tire assembly.
A further challenge has been presented to provide an improved air maintenance tire which may maintain inflation independent of the tire's rolling direction.